


The Spanish Admiral's Daughter

by theadventurouswriter



Series: Silent Mary One Shots [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Curses, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Hit me in the feels, Love, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, One Shot, Spoilers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, cried while writing this, needed to write after watching POTC 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: After being cursed in the Devil's Triangle, Captain Salazar finds himself thinking about an Admiral's daughter that he had fallen in love with before setting on a voyage that would claim his life.





	The Spanish Admiral's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES. THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD YE BEEN WARNED.*

Stuck in the Devil’s Triangle for eternity, Captain Armando Salazar stood on the quarterdeck of the Silent Mary watching over his idling crew that had nothing to do. Jack Sparrow had destroyed him and was now damned for all eternity as a ghost amongst his crew who looked like parts of them had been blown apart from the explosion that claimed their lives. Captain Armando Salazar was now determined to destroy Jack for what the young pirate had done to the well-respected Spanish pirate hunter and his ship.

Firstly, Armando went to thinking about what his life had been before Jack came along. Knowing what he was thinking about, Armando slowly closed his eyes to think about a particular Spanish Admiral’s daughter that he came across before he had left for the mission that claimed his life.

_It was a usually warm night in Cadiz when the Spanish Navy had put on a farewell ball for Captain Armando Salazar and his crew of the Silent Mary before she had left for the Caribbean. Armando was decked out in his finery as he walked into the large ballroom that was occupied by many Spaniards dancing around in their dresses and suits._

_The band was playing classical and Spanish music throughout the night which the Spaniards danced to. It was a truly happy night to send off a much-respected person of the Spanish Navy._

_Armando was content to just watch the dancing from the bar until Admiral Gonzalez approached him. “It’s a fine night isn’t it, Captain? Gonzalez said good-heartedly with a smile on his face which Armando smiled back at his leader. “Yes, Sir.” He replied as he sipped his champagne while leaning on the bar. Then, Admiral Gonzalez disappeared into the crowd of dancers on the ballroom floor but Armando remained at the bar, happy to keep people-watching until a lady caught his eye._

_The lady was very beautiful and she was on her own at one of many corners of the ballroom. Armando found himself admiring this beauty from the bar for a short moment before approaching the lady. Then, he stalled as he saw Admiral Gonzalez come to the lady but he managed to pick up what the beautiful lady was saying._

_“Yes, Papa.”_

_He was surprised. Admiral Gonzalez, the head of the Pirate Hunting Division of the Spanish Navy, had a very beautiful daughter whom Armando was in the same ballroom as her. Armando found himself falling for the Admiral’s daughter the second he set his eyes upon her. Then at the same time, he felt his heart break a small bit when he realised that he was leaving for the Caribbean and would not be back for a very long time._

_Admiral Gonzalez left again, leaving his daughter alone again in the large ballroom. Armando continued to walk across the ballroom over to the young woman. He had a warm smile on his face as he approached her._

_“Good evening, senora.” He said softly to the young lady in front of him. She turned around as she heard his voice mention her. The lady looked at Armando with wariness and unsureness. “Are you enjoying your night?” She asked timidly, obviously intimidated of Armando’s presence which he had picked up._

_“I am. What’s your name?” Armando said softly into the young lady’s chocolate brown eyes. The young lady gave him a small smile before revealing her name._

_“Alma.”_

_Armando felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Alma reveal her name. The beautiful young lady was now Alma Gonzalez whom he had saw her on her own across the large ballroom._

_“Alma, my pleasure to introduce myself to you as Capitan Armando Salazar.” He smiled softly as he introduced himself to Alma who was warming up to his soft presence around her. Then, he took her hand to kiss her knuckles in acknowledgement which made Alma blush slightly on her olive-skinned face._

_Armando was falling in love with Alma Gonzalez, the Admiral’s daughter, quickly as he was in the sight of her._

_For a while, Armando and Alma exchanged small talk at the corner of the ballroom while watching the dancers, they were not interested in sharing a dance but they were comfortable together._

_Armando could not stop looking at the beautiful woman in front of him which he felt Alma did the same too. He found himself taking Alma’s small hand and kissing it which Alma smiled at the loving gesture._

_“Let’s go somewhere quiet, Armando.” Alma whispered into his ear which he happily obliged when Alma took him by his hand and led him out of the loud room into one of the small and unused rooms._

_When the pair was in the quiet room, Alma and Armando were in a comfortable silence while just looking at each other with affection. Armando was leaning close to Alma’s face, studying her beautiful features on her olive-skinned face. She had looked like Admiral Gonzalez but had the gentle nature of her Mama who had passed away when Alma was young._

_The pair closed their eyes when Armando placed his lips on Alma’s. Her lips were so soft and supple which Armando liked about her. He was caressing her luscious black hair while he continued his passions upon the young lady. Alma was gently feeling Armando’s broad shoulders before moving her hands up to the back of his neck to feel his black hair that was tied up in a piece of black silk._

_They continued to passionately kiss each other until Alma broke away from the kiss. She had uncertainty written on her face._

_“Papa says you’re leaving tomorrow for the Caribbean.” She said sadly which broke Armando’s heart to hear. She had fallen in love with the pirate hunter from the moment they had met in the ballroom._

_“I know, mi amor. I will promise to write to you every day.” Armando said quietly as he held Alma’s hand up to his face which Alma’s hand softly rubbed his muttonchop on the side of his handsome face._

_“Will you?” Alma asked as she placed her head against Armando’s body as they held each other._

_“Always.” Armando said before he stopped talking._

_Alma and Armando then softly danced to the melody that was being played outside of the room from the ballroom. They had truly fallen in love but they could not be together because Armando was set to sail for the Caribbean the next day. He was not to see her for a long time before he was to know that it would become a quite dangerous mission that could possibly claim his life at sea._

_The Spanish Admiral’s daughter had captured the heart of the respected Spanish pirate hunter, the pride of the Spanish Navy and King Phillip._

Armando slowly opened his eyes as the memory of Alma came to an end. He had wanted Alma back with him but couldn’t because he was cursed for all eternity in the Devil’s Triangle.

He wondered if Alma was waiting patiently for a letter from him since he began the voyage. He wondered if Alma had found out about his demise and cried for him. That feeling was a very hollow one for Armando as he stood on the quarterdeck, unable to cry because he was truly a ghost with half of his head blown off by the explosion. He was truly dead but wanted Alma with him.

He was now reserved to his fate that robbed him of having a life with Alma. His Alma. Salazar only had to wait until Jack Sparrow used his compass and unknowingly bring him back to the daylight when Salazar would exact his revenge on the pirate who had destroyed him and took Alma away from the pirate hunter. 


End file.
